Absoulte Trio
by The God Of Calamity Nico
Summary: A parody of absolute due


It started when me and my sister elnanna moved to a school of magic called gie institute. We walked in and sat in the front row. Elnanna was worried that someone sat there, then a girl walked up and said i'm keyanna la valliere and i'm class vice president and it's nice to meet you. Elnanna replied nice to meet you too, i looked at keyanna and said you're the daughter of the principal aren't you. Keyanna freaked and covered my mouth and whispered nobody needs to know that. I responded you're brother was also nice to me threatening my sister for an entrance exam. Keyanna said quietly to herself why i told him to leave them alone. Then a boy named john walked in and keyanna said you guys better move that's john bruce he got kicked from A class for being a bully. John yelled you guys got to the count of 3 to move, 1...2... as he said 3 i punched him through the door. John chuckled and said at least you can fight. I grabbed john's head and started to squeeze really hard. I said i like bullying too you see i like picking on the other bullies. John passed out and elnanna ran out of the classroom and said nico why you do that on the first day i told you to be good. Then a group of 3 ran down the hall. Makaila said here comes the the douche team. The 3 approached me and said come with us, elnanna yells he protected himself but i said let it go. They brought me to a room and told them their names one girl named makaila another named ari and a guy named ben. Take a seat and wait for the president to get here said makaila. The 3 left and i looked at the president chair and sat in it. 12 minutes later the 3 walk back in with the president and vice president. Makaila yells why are you sitting there, i says it's a chair so why can't i plus kelly and tajanae haven't seen you too twins in forever. Kelly said off fighting again i see and tajanae said anyway why are you fighting. Makaila said the hound that got booted from a class got into a fight with him. Ben said remember kaila we can't call them hounds anymore they are course 2 students. I said he messed with me and my sister. Then a girl walked in and said her name was rue and that she was class B president. Rue said that john provoked me into fighting so i shouldn't be punished that much. Later that day rue and i were walking down the hall when nico realised rue was his cousin Rue said you finally found out. I said yeah because you were a lot shorter 2 years ago. We arrived at class and elnanna was looking bored. I sat by her and said what's wrong. Elnanna said this is too easy for me. Nico replied i told you to go to course 1 B class. The teacher yelled be quiet new students. Then kelly and makaila walked in and said we need to see elnanna and rue. When i got home i was worried about elnanna because she didn't come back home. It started rain then there was a knock at the door. It was elnanna,rue,kelly,tajanae,makaila, and ari. I said what do you guys want all them stuttered until ben caught up and said can we come in and dry off. I said ok but why here. Ben said we came over for a student inspection and a student council meeting. Me looking confused said lanna you're part of the student council. Elanna answered yes and i'm the treasurer. I said stay down here or go up stairs to your room. Went up stair hearing lanna yelling that's not fair. i went to the gaming room and sat down. I thought about my magic score that was low but everything else was the best in the school. If only i could've used A ranked magic i thought to myself. Then ben walked in and said can i borrow a MDS dood, i responded why. Ben waited a minute and said because we need it. I thought to myself they might hack it but mine has a hackable client on it. I gave to him and he said thank you. 10 minutes later i walked down stairs and saw them staring at my MDS. I said what's up, elnanna quickly said what's wrong with you're MDS it won't let us on it. I said mine is custom made by me myself so i can only use it. Ari said wow this is rare from a highschool student let alone a person. I asked everyone's position on the student council. Kelly is president, taj is vice president, makaila is secretary, ari is discipline committee captain, ben is discipline committee co captain, rue is "Hound" president, and lanna is the treasurer. Me confused said why am i not in it. Kelly said because course 2's can't be in student council. Well that's discrimination at it's best but how come rue is in i said, rue quickly responded it's because they need a representative for course 2 and i'm the best student. I said you know fuck you.


End file.
